Never forget
by Aussy Delioncourt
Summary: AU: Los encuentros siempre son fortuitos, no importa cuanto tiempo pase, siempre ocurren por alguna razón. IcelandxFem!HK
1. Lo que hice y lo que dije

Hay Dios yo no salgo de una para meterme en otra menos mal que son vacaciones y al menos puedo darme estos lujos de los cuales sé que luego me arrepentiré, but ¡tenía que escribir este fanfic! Estoy tan jodidamente aburrida (en este momento que ando escribiendo esto son las 10:41 p.m no tengo sueño no quiero estudiar y olvide abrir la novela que estoy leyendo e_e) so se me ocurrió este fic… que no va a durar mas de 3 capítulos así que no pregunten o pidan mas, que a veces me pasa eso y simplemente no me gusta porque exprimir a mi musa no es algo bueno, créanme que no lo es.

Por otro lado ¡como me encanta esta pareja! Asdf, son tan lindos, ella tan loca y el tan tierno, me superan en serio los adoro, oh well… los dejo con el fic, sean felices y si no comentan no subo mas (?).

**Disclaimer:** Ni Hetalia ni Nyotalia son míos, son de Hima-papa que nos los presta para hacer estas cosas.

**Capitulo I: Lo que hice y lo que dije**

La nieve cubría gran parte del espacio que ocupaba el campo visual de la pequeña, sus manos enguantadas se frotaban la una a la otra mientras de sus labios salía un simple y frío vaho cada vez que respiraba, estaba un tanto asustada y muy estresada después de todo sus padres se le habían perdido ¡y todo era su culpa! Después de todo fue ella quién soltó la segura mano de su madre quién la sujetaba con fuerza solo para ver los peluches que estaban en una vidriera.

Pero ella era una niña fuerte, las niñas fuertes no lloraban, aunque a duras penas podía contener las lagrimas.

Una de ellas cayo hasta la bufanda que cubría su cuello, se sentía muy tonta por llorar pero es que no podía verlos, y con razón… toda esa gente de allí era tan diferente a sus padres; blancos, altos y rubios… en cierta forma daban miedo, sus padres eran pequeños al lado de esas personas y era difícil ver debido a la cantidad de andantes, sin contar que la neblina tampoco ayudaba con su visión, sin contar que no entendía su idioma y el frío era intolerable, ella era una chica de calor después de todo, sentía como si sus piernitas se congelaran ¿Dónde estaba mami y su sonrisa gentil?

- Mǔqīn…* - susurró un tanto angustiada, quería verla y quería verla ya mismo, no sabía si quiera porque habían escogido ese lugar para vacacionar, era hermoso sin duda y a ella le había gustado todo lo que habían visto pero era tan frío… y ahora se sentía muy sola - … -miró hacia los lados ¿y si pedía ayuda? Pero dudaba que alguno de ellos entendiera cantonés, aunque era capaz de hablar inglés ¿alguno de ellos sabría inglés? Quizás si preguntaba, después de todo nunca había sido una niña penosa, y con 6 años ya se sentía hecha toda una señorita.

Pero solo ver aquellos altos cuerpos la intimidaba.

Suspiró, debía hacer algo pronto porque ya estaba muy oscuro, al menos era verano y aunque tampoco era muy claro que se diga por lo menos, y por lo que había entendido de su padre, al menos en esa época podía verse mejor y en algunas horas incluso salía el sol. Sin duda era muy diferente a su hogar, eran dos polos completamente opuestos.

La castaña acomodó la flor que reposaba en su corto cabello mientras con valor repasaba mentalmente como podía pedir ayuda, estaba a punto de acercarse a una joven bastante alta cuando una manita toco la suya, la mencionada dio un giro para encontrarse con los ojos mas lindos que hubiera visto a su corta edad… eran violetas ¡violetas! Como las flores ¿en verdad eran reales unos ojos así? Su dueño era mas alto que ella y sin duda de mas edad, quizás un par de años mayor, era blanco como todos los demás y sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de un intenso rojo, tenía una expresión sería pero gentil en su rostro y vestía con un gran abrigo marrón.

A ella le pareció tierno, como un osito de felpa.

- þú ert allt í lag?** –preguntó en islandés, mientras ella negaba con la cabeza ¿Qué le habría dicho? Entonces él suspiró, no sabía como comunicarse con ella, era evidentemente de otro lugar – English?

- I understand – ella sonrió feliz, así si podrían hablar, él al verla se sonrojó mas, desviando la mirada posándola en ella de nuevo

- Entonces ¿estás bien? –volvió a preguntar, ella negó con la cabeza, a pesar de ser pequeña tenía una inminente aura de elegancia, sin contar que sus gestos eran suaves como los de una muñeca

- Perdí a mis padres no sé donde están… y tengo miedo –miraba al suelo mientras hablaba, no quería admitirlo pero estaba asustada, él asintió viéndola mientras tomaba con suavidad su manita

- Madre me dijo que me daba permiso de ayudarte, te veías muy triste –ella alzó la mirada y dejo que tomara su mano, no sabía si era porque también era un niño o porque simplemente se veía muy tierno, pero aquél chico no le causaba miedo alguno –s-si quieres podemos buscarlos juntos

- ¿De verdad? –la sonrisa volvió a su rostro mientras él asentía casi mecánicamente -¡Muchas gracias! De verdad –hizo una reverencia sin soltar su mano, él sonrió un poquito viéndola, era muy bonita

- ¿Cómo son ellos? –preguntó caminando mientras la llevaba de la mano, ella simplemente se dejo hacer

- Mamá tiene el cabello en dos moñitos y el de papá es corto… se parecen mucho a mi –su aclaración se oyo como un susurro –y no son muy altos tampoco

- Tu sígueme, busquemos juntos

Caminaron tomados de la mano por las calles aledañas, la pequeña ya no tenía ganas de llorar… todas las lagrimas se habían esfumado de sus ojos, quizás porque las manos de él eran cálidas o porque ya no se sentía sola, probablemente era una mezcla de ambas cosas. Al llegar cerca de una cafetería observaron a dos adultos en la puerta con bolsas a sus pies, tenían rasgos asiáticos y sus rostros se mostraban preocupados.

- ¡Jun! ¡Jun! –gritaban a todo pulmón mientras la gente los observaba, la pequeña sonrió casi con brillos en sus rostro

- ¡Son mamá y papá! - Grito señalando a las dos personas, entonces su acompañante entendió

- ¿Jun? ¿es ese tu nombre?

- Así es, ¿por qué?

- Nada… es lindo – nunca había oído nada parecido, pero aun así no pensaba que era extraño o malo

- ¿Cómo es el tuyo? –cuestionó suavemente mientras cruzaban la calle para llegar a ellos

- Yo soy Einar, Jun –ella asintió, luego soltó su mano para correr a los brazos de su madre quien la tomo en brazos llenándola de besos

Entonces el albino supuso que su trabajo había acabado, dio media vuelta para regresar de donde había venido cuando una manita lo detuvo.

- Muchas gracias Einar – exclamó con una sonrisa la pequeña asiática antes de hincarse en cuclillas y dejar un besito en la mejilla del nórdico quién de inmediato se sonrojó por su gesto, luego dejo en su mano una pequeña piedrita redondeada con un dibujo inscrito, era el ying y el yang –te debo una

- Esto es tuyo… lo t-tenías en tu collar – se la extendió de nuevo mientras ella negaba con la cabeza –no puedo aceptarlo

- Tienes que, es mi agradecimiento – escuchó como su madre la llamaba, así que se dio media vuelta – nos volveremos a ver algún día así que consérvala ¡adiós!

- E-Espera ¡Jun! –pero era muy tarde, ella ya iba de nuevo en los brazos de su madre mientras se alejaba despidiéndose con una manita, él hizo lo mismo

Vio la piedra por unos segundos, era muy bonita… la guardo en su bolsillo, al menos la conservaría como un recuerdo de aquél día.

***Cantonés: Madre**

****Islandés: ¿Estas bien?**


	2. Todo lo que di por creer

Chicos! gracias por los reviews, me alegra que les gustara la historia, ya que andaba inspirada hice el otro capítulo y aquí esta... espero les guste, es divertido escribir de ellos dos.

**Capitulo II: Todo lo que di por creer**

Él islandés miraba a la ventana que daba con la cancha de fútbol mientras suspiraba, mirando sin ver realmente; ese sería su segundo año en la academia, se supone que debería estar mínimamente contento, no le hacía mucha ilusión estudiar en Londres, sentía que su acento era demasiado toco, pero su madre era tan feliz de que le dieran una beca allí como la que su hermano mayor tuvo alguna vez que simplemente no podría rehusarse, solo serían 3 años mas y luego podría irse a donde quisiera… de nuevo a casa o quizás estudiar en Noruega aun no estaba seguro, de todas formas no se sentía muy especial o diferente en aquél lugar, aunque él solo se preocupaba por tener buenas calificaciones y seguir con la corriente.

Acabó por simplemente cerrar su cuaderno al oír el timbre, sería lo mismo de siempre; comer algo, leer un poco mas de su libro de ejercicios, responder los correos de su hermano por teléfono e ir a la siguiente clase, nada de novedad, así había sido el año pasado y así serían los siguientes, él mismo se encargaría de que así fuera. Tampoco podía decir que no hablaba con la gente pero… era simplemente que no se sentía conectado a ellos, podía hablar con las personas luego de clases, salir de vez en cuando, pero prefería estar solo, así era simplemente mejor.

Luego de comprar un jugo en la cafetería puesto que él había comprado algo la noche anterior, por alguna extraña razón prefirió irse al patio, podría comer bajo un árbol sin contar que la recepción de internet allí era mejor que adentro, no sabía explicar la razón pero así era.

Caminaba a través de los largos pasillos del instituto sin novedad, parecía que los de primer año se estaban incorporando ese día, seguro al acabar la mañana harían un pequeño recibimiento, al menos así fue cuando él entro no hace mucho. Miraba desinteresadamente a todo hasta salir al patio donde una figura llamó su atención; una chica delgada y delicada sostenía que no recordaba haber visto antes estaba de pie recostada en una columna con algo brillante en su mano, brillante y rojo… esperen ¿era eso un encendedor? ¡Definitivamente, era fuego! El albino se alarmó por completo; ningún estudiante podía fumar en ese lugar, si algún profesor la encontraba seguro que por mínimo la suspendían. Corrió a toda velocidad hasta el lugar en donde se encontraba pero ella instintivamente empezó a correr al notar que el chico se acercaba a ella.

Aquello se había convertido de un momento a otro en una persecución.

- Oye… oye ¡espera! – no por eso el islandés detuvo su marcha, aunque debía admitir que ella era muy rápida… y ágil, era capaz de meterse por lugares muy pequeños y saltar con bastante gracia ¿de verdad alguien que fumaba podía tener aquella habilidad física? Sin lugar a dudas aquello era sorpresivo.

Ella evidentemente no respondía, corría con elegancia a través del jardín mientras intentaba perderlo de vista pero él también era un buen corredor; menudo lío en el que se había venido a meter. Llegaron a una parte en donde ya no se veían alumnos, solo la basta extensión del inmenso jardín que rebosaba de verdor mientras que en el cielo los atisbos de lluvia se hacían cada vez más evidentes bajo el poco sol que reinaba. En un momento decisivo el chico fue capaz de alcanzarla mientras la tomaba del brazo - ¡te tengo! – mas su sorpresa fue que en el acto y debido a la velocidad a la que corrían ella tropezó llevando al chico consigo, haciéndolos rodar colina abajo hasta que fueron detenidos por una enorme roca.

Ambos acabaron mareados y malheridos, no lo suficiente como para no levantarse pero si con una pequeña pero dolora contusión en sus cuerpos. Debido a esto pasaron varios segundos intentando recuperarse… hasta que al fin la chica quien había quedado abajo fue capaz de hablar.

- ¿Estás cómodo? –su suave voz estaba marcada por un evidente sarcasmo mientras que veía el rostro jadeante del albino en sus pechos, al darse cuenta de su posición saco la cara de allí ¡que vergüenza! Debía admitir que al menos ese fue un golpe suave, p-pero él no quería o mas bien no debió caer en ese lugar

- ¡L-Lo siento! –ella alzó una ceja al verlo sonrojado ¿ahora si se avergonzaba? Aunque aquello había sido muy raro ahora que lo pensaba – y-yo no quería… espera espera, yo venía porque ¡estabas fumando en el patio! ¿no sabes que estas prohibido fumar en el colegio? Podrían suspenderte…

- ¿Qué? –lo interrumpió acomodándose mejor mientras limpiaba su falda – yo no estaba fumando, ni siquiera me gusta el tabaco

- No mientas, vi el encendedor en tu mano ¡lo vi!

- ¿Esto? –sacó el dichoso encendedor; tenía forma de oso panda y era color rosa – el que tenga un encendedor no implica que vaya a fumar

- … ¿Me crees tonto?

- A mi solo me gusta el fuego –aclaró abriendo el encendedor y mostrando la llama que este flameaba - mas si es de colores… y las explosiones, pero la tonta de mi superior esta mañana fue a mi cuarto y me decomisó todos los petardos, aunque no pensó que este osito fuese un encendedor, es todo lo que me quedo – lo miro fijamente y en ese instante él al fin pudo detallarla, la verdad ella era una chica hermosa, quizás demasiado… tenía los ojos de color avellana claro al igual que su cabello, era muy largo y liso, toda ella le recordaba a una delicada y pequeña muñeca, ahora lamentaba haberla aplastado de esa forma seguramente le había herido –no sé ni porque te estoy diciendo esto – guardó el encendedor de nuevo y se levantó para caminar hacia el instituto, al parecer se habían alejado bastante. Mientras caminaba con el mentón en alto fue detenida del brazo por la mano del nórdico

- S-Siento haber caído encima de ti, pero… no podía permitir que fumaras, incluso si no lo estabas, lo siento

- Supongo que esta bien, aunque deberías tener mas cuidado, m-me dio miedo cuando empezaste a perseguirme, pensé que eras algún idiota amigo de mi superior y…oye –se acercó a el de nuevo tomando su rostro con ambas manos, eso solo hizo que el sonrojo en la cara del chico se hiciera mas evidente, en la de la asiática solo se podía apreciar curiosidad -… ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

- Einar… Einar Olaffurson, supongo que debí presentarme antes de… o-oye ¿Qué haces? –la chica empezó a palpar en su cuello hasta dar con un collar escondido bajo su camisa; una curiosa piedra rezaba en él, una piedra que ella recordaba muy bien y que la hizo ahogar un grito, él simplemente la observó hacerlo –eso es un regalo que alguien me dio hace mucho

La castaña lo miró con desaprobación antes de ponerse de puntitas para poder abrazarlo del cuello, él quedo estático como si fuera de piedra… ella era tan suave como se veía –estúpido anormal… n-ni siquiera eres capaz de reconocerme, y-y yo que quería volver a verte y aquí estas... la verdad solo estas mas alto y… mentiras si haz cambiado mucho, p-pero aun así –susurro en su oído mientras su cerebro empezaba a procesar información.

Hasta que al fin entendió.

- ¿Jun? –preguntó con escepticismo mientras que sus brazos, ante el recuerdo de la pequeña niña indefensa, simplemente rodeaban la cintura de ella atrayéndola en el abrazo con suavidad, ella bufo en su oído

- Tonto ¿quién mas si no?

- Es que… jamás pensé que te vería de nuevo, mucho menos aquí –soltó de corrido, hablando sin pensar –pero es que haz cambiado tanto, tu cabello esta muy largo y era imposible que te reconociera con tantas curv… -de pronto se callo, había hablado de mas, ella simplemente rio un poco soltándolo pero quedando aun cerca de él

- ¿Tan diferente me ves? Supongo que he de tomar eso como un halago ¿no pensarás que me vería como una niña pequeña toda la vida verdad? –él negó con el rostro rojo –eres tan fácil de leer… que aun no lo puedo creer, y conservaste la piedra

- Me la regalaste, no podía perderla, es tuya

- Corrección, es tuya… y la usas en un collar –volvió a abrazarlo pero esta vez para dejar un beso en su mejilla, él quedo de piedra de nuevo –no entiendo por qué estoy tan feliz

- … Ni yo

- Entonces tu serás quien me mostrará el lugar ¿cierto? –tomo su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los del chico quien no fue capaz de negarse – me lo debes por aplastarme

- Vale, aunque no sé que tan bueno soy dando recorridos

- Yo juzgaré eso –indicó simplemente haciéndolo avanzar – y no te escaparás de mi fácilmente ¿entiendes?

- Tendré que asimilarlo

Simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa, mientras empezaban a caminar colina arriba. Si alguien esa mañana le hubiese dicho que ese día se iba a tropezar con la chica mas linda del mundo y que esta resultara ser Jun quien luego lo tendría tomado de la mano por todo el campus, probablemente le habría dicho a ese alguien que estaba loco.

Y mucho mas porque había faltado a la clase de aritmética.


End file.
